Pujian
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Hallo. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Ini cerita singkatku, saat aku mendapat kata pujian dari sahabat dan seseorang yang aku suka. Walau cukup sederhana,tapi itu sudah membuatku bahagia./ SasuSaku, (Sakura POV) oneshot and Happy reading!


_A Naruto Fanfiction_

_Naruto © __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pujian © Laura Pyordova_

_Pair: H. Sakura & U. Sasuke_

_Genre: Romance_

_Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, Abal, Ide pasaran, Sakura POV_

_Rate : K+  
_

_Summary : _Hallo. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Ini cerita singkatku, saat aku mendapat kata pujian dari sahabat dan seseorang yang aku suka. Walau cukup sederhana,tapi itu sudah membuatku bahagia./ SasuSaku, (Sakura POV) oneshot and Happy reading!

* * *

.

.

.

Enjoy Read

.

.

.

Hallo. Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku kelas delapan.

Aku memiliki rambut yang sewarna dengan bunga Sakura, jidat cukup lebar, dan bentuk tubuhku lagi masa pertumbuhan.

Hari ini, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku akan latihan piano di sekolah ku. Di sekolahku, setiap tanggal 8_ July_ akan memperingati hari jadi. Dan tahun ini sekolah kami akan merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-23 tahun. Sebab itu, kami selaku siswa yang memiliki talenta di bidang musik, ikut berpartisipasi untuk memeriahkan acaranya. Oleh sebab itu, aku ikut meriahkan dengan permainan pianoku.

Saat ini, kami semua berada di Aula. Beberapa temanku sudah memulai latihannya. Ino yang merupakan sahabatku, sudah memulai latihan drama.

Pandanganku berkeliling mencari sosok yang selama ini aku sukai sejak aku sah menjadi siswa di sekolah ini. Dan pandanganku berhenti di kumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang berlatih main gitar.

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan, pintar, dan cukup di gemari anak perempuan di sekolahku. Dia memiliki banyak fans perempuan dan aku termasuk di dalamnya. Walau dia memiliki sikap yang dingin, tapi sikapnya itu membuat ia semakin digilai anak perempuan.

Aku dan Sasuke duduk di ruang kelas yang sama. Tapi, bukan berarti aku dan Sasuke duduk sebangku.

Awal aku kenal dengan Sasuke, aku langsung jatuh hati dengannya. Ya, walaupun mendapatkan julukan yang aneh dari Ino.

Saat itu aku masih kelas tujuh dan kata temanku, aku anak pendiam di kelas. Aku bahkan selalu di ganggu sama anak-anak cowok di kelasku. Pada saat itu, aku sedang menikmati makan siangku di dalam kelas, langsung dikelilingi sama anak-anak cowok di kelasku. Mereka merebut kotak bentoku dari atas meja. Aku mencoba untuk melawan mereka, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Mereka terlalu banyak untuk aku lawan. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil menahan rasa lapar. Apa lagi, paginya aku juga tidak sempat untuk sarapan karena tugas piket.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Makan ini."

Aku kaget saat Sasuke datang dan memberikan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu coklat di atas mejaku. Sasuke yang selama ini cukup dikenal sebagai anak antisosial, datang dan memberikan aku sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu. Ino saja tidak percaya dengan omonganku, tentang kebaikkan Sasuke kepadaku.  
Mulai saat itu 'lah aku suka memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya. Dan setiap aku sampai ke sekolah, sosoknya 'lah yang aku cari. Walaupun begitu, setiap aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menyapanya. Bahkan untuk senyum pun aku enggan. Aku malu. Setiap aku memandangnya, wajahku merona merah. Jantungku bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku bercerita kepada Ino tentang penyakit jantungku yang setiap kali aku melihat Sasuke. Bukannya prihatin, Ino justru mentertawakanku. Dia bahkan memberikan julukan PoLuSi, kepanjangan dari Polos Lugu Sih. Aku yang mendapat julukan itu hanya tersenyum karena memang benar kalau aku ini polusi.

.

xxx

.

Hari ini, adalah hari pesta ulang tahun dari sekolah kami. Aula sekolah kami sudah tertata indah dan tamu yang hadir cukup banyak. Bukan hanya siswa dari sekolah kami saja yang datang hadir, tapi orangtua siswa pun ikut meramaikan. Bahkan Sekolah kami juga mengundang siswa dari sekolah lain untuk ikut mengisi acara pesta ini.

Sebentar lagi, giliranku 'lah yang akan tampil di atas panggung. Aku degdegan. Telapak tanganku basah dan dingin, bukti bahwa aku lagi _nervous_. Tanpa sengaja, pandanganku dengan Sasuke bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Dia tersenyum. Dan senyumannya itu membuat aku semakin tidak normal.

Aku melihat penampilanku dari atas sampai ke ujung kakiku. 'Apa pelampilanku berantakan?' pikirku. Penampilanku masih sama seperti yang tadi. Rapi dan terkesan manis. Tubuh mungilku mengenakan _dress_ yang cukup terbuka berwarna pink pucat, rambutku terpasang pita sewarna dengan _dress_ku, dan aku mengenakan sepatu highheels putih.

Aku memainkan musik milik Mandy Moore yang berjudul _'Only Hope'_.

Kata Ino, penampilanku di atas panggung cukup mengangumkan. Bahkan banyak penontin yang ikut terhanyut dalam permainan musiku. Dan perkataan Ino membuat aku bahagia.

Sebelum acaranya selesai, aku dan Ino izin pulang lebih awal kepada teman-teman kami. Tapi, saat kami menghampiri anak-anak cowok untuk meminta izin dari Neji - selaku ketua kelas -, Sasuke membuat aku merona merah. Dia memang hanya mengucapkan kalau penampilanku tadi di atas panggung sangat bagus dan malam ini aku cantik. Walau hanya itu saja pujian yang kuterima Sasuke, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Karena. Kata pujian tidak perlu harus panjang lebar hanya untuk membuat seseorang tersenyum kepada kita. Kata pujian tidak perlu berbasah- basih, agar seseorang dekat dengan kita. Kata pujian tidak perlu berbohongan agar seseorang lebih dekat kita.

Dan aku sangat bahagia malam ini mendapat pujian dari orang-orang special seperti Ino selaku sahabatku dan Sasuke selaku orang yang aku suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

* * *

**A/n :** Fict ringan aku persembahkan kepada readers sekalian. Maaf jika ceritanya abal, gaje, dan kacau mengingat kemunculan idenya cukup mendadak apalagi mengingat besok saia Ujian Semester di kampus. Makanya sengaja buat Ultah sekolah Sakura itu tanggal 8 July. Karena itu, doakan saia ya semuanya. :D

Ini fict aku buat hari ini dan sebagai ganti fict saia yang hilang untuk meramaikan event BTC III. Karena itu, apa bila banyak kesalahan harap di maklumin saja ya. Hohohoo~~ #Kecup

Saia juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sudah mau membaca, untuk mengriview juga saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, sudah mau meninggalkan jejak.

Akhir kata, saia ucapkan I Love U All. :*

.

.

_** Pematangsiantar, 07-07-2013 **_

_** Laura Pyordova Marbun**_


End file.
